


Release

by sayakoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, My first Overwatch fic, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, blowjob, it was a long day, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayakoo/pseuds/sayakoo
Summary: Gabe has a bad day at work. Jesse helps fix this.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this for my friends... I haven't written a fic in ages so bear with me. Hopefully i'll write something else soon but if you like Mcreyes I hope you enjoy??

_*beep beep beep beep* *beep beep beep beep* ___

____

____

A muffled, frustrated sigh came from beneath the pillows on the bed, Jesse’s hand fumbling around blindly for the alarm clock on his right. Hitting the button, the annoying noise subsided, his arm flopping down to dangle on the side of the bed. Rolling over, he groaned before stretching out. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his eyes and scratched his head. The other side of the bed was empty, leading to him sitting directly in the middle of it after he took up all the room.

Grumbling under his breath, he kicked the covers off before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and got up to make his way to the bathroom. Gabe was already up, doing whatever he did at the asscrack of dawn. He’d been living with him for a few months, after things started to pick up. He wasn’t sure how many of his colleagues knew what was up between them, but it was safe to say that they’d been dating for about three months now. Nothing over the top, and it was pretty casual.

Jesse had been sleeping in just his boxers, so after stripping them off and giving himself a quick wink in the mirror, he stepped into the shower. The hot water quickly steamed up the glass panels of the small shower stall, bringing out a pink undertone in his skin as it splashed against it. Thank god for his metal arm somehow being waterproof. He took the time to lather up graciously, rinsing off before grabbing his fancy shampoo to keep his hair looking and smelling fucking _fantastic_. Another lather up, another rinse, and he turned off the water before stepping out onto the mat right outside the door. 

Shaking his head like a dog, he flung water all around the bathroom - mirror, walls, you name it. Another wink at himself in the mirror and he walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom. No towel necessary in this house, therefore letting everything air dry - Gabe had seen it all before, so why bother? Of course, Gabe was the more conservative of the duo and always wore a towel around his waist. 

Stopping in front of his side of the dresser, Jesse put on deodorant and some cologne Gabe had got him for his birthday before digging through his drawers for a pair of clean boxers. He pulled out his attire for the day at work, a tad more casual than usual but nonetheless fitting his aesthetic. Giving his hair a quick comb through, he tossed on his hat before leaving the room and then the house, everything still a mess behind him. He’d get around to that later - maybe.

\-----

Striding through the front door, Jesse gave a sigh of relief as he hung up his hat. Today had been busier than normal, and for whatever reason, Genji had been up his ass for something he said like two weeks ago. All that evoked from him was an eye roll every time something was mentioned. Kicking off his shoes, he noticed Gabe’s neatly placed a few paces away. Locking the front door, he made his way into the house.

Turning the corner to the living room, he saw Gabe sitting at the edge of the couch, head propped up with his arm, watching television. Jesse snuck up behind him and leaned over to swiftly give the other a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Howdy,” the cowboy spoke softly, moving to stand straight up again while resting his hands on Gabe’s shoulders, giving them a few squeezes in some sort of massage. “How'd your day go, hun? You were up early.”

Gabe smirked into the quick kiss, settling back into his boyfriend’s massage. “Annoying. Extremely annoying. Sombra was being the absolute worst today, and we fucked up. But it’s fine.” Sighing angrily into his hand, Gabe stared straight ahead at the TV at whatever show he’d put on in his frustrated state.

“Aw, shucks Gabe that sucks...” the cowboy trailed off, face showing signs of thinking before a smirk appeared on his face. “Say, I got an idea that’ll make ya feel better in no time.” With that, Jesse moved to block Gabe’s view of the TV, his flesh hand moving to rest under the other’s chin, thumb resting on his lips. “Why don’t ‘cha say we have a little fun of our own, to forget about the stressors of the day?”

While Jesse was moving in front of him, Gabe tried to crane his neck around him to keep staring at the TV. but his attention was quickly grabbed by the thumb on his lip, eyes locking with the man in front of him. He let out a slight growl before grabbing Jesse’s shirt by the collar, pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Moving his free hand around his man’s waist, Gabe pulled the other onto his lap. He broke it for a moment to mumble a raspy, “I hate you, Jesse.” Merely poking fun, of course, at the man who never failed to amuse him.

Grinning, Jesse returned the kiss with equal fervor, hands sliding around the other’s neck with his thumbs resting on his cheeks. He moved with Gabe, carefully but feverishly crawling up and straddling across his lap. Pushing more into the kiss, Jesse’s tongue poked hungrily at Gabe’s mouth, begging for the acceptance so he could truly taste his partner.

As Gabe parted his lips and his tongue met Jesse’s, the heat between the two grew exponentially. Tongues twisting together, their breathing became heavy, faces flushing as they became almost one in the same. Pressing against each other, Gabe’s hand slid down to tug at the hem of his partner’s shirt, breaking away from the kiss to try to pull it off with Jesse helping, his own shirt following close behind. 

Moving to Gabe’s neck, Jesse began to place soft kisses all around before getting more intense, nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh with an intent to mark his partner. The idea of hickeys turned him on even more, the bulge trapped in his pants pressing eagerly against the tight fabric. Gabe’s hands drifted up Jesse’s chest, caressing each line of his muscular figure. While Jesse continued to increase in intensity, Gabe was stifling soft moans while biting his lip, moving his head to give his partner more space to work. His hips thrust upwards involuntarily, unable to completely control himself.

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle, lips popping off of a large hickey on his partner’s lower neck as he felt the thrust of his hips. “Mmm, how ‘bout we take this some place more... comfortable?” The comment came out as a whisper in Gabe’s ear, Jesse starting to scoot back off his lap, standing up and pulling Gabe up with both arms into another embrace accompanied with a heated kiss. Lifting Gabe up, Jesse gave him a little wink while wrapping his legs around his own waist, making his way quickly to their bedroom.

As soon as the door was open, Jesse flung Gabe onto the bed, crawling onto him eagerly. Their lips met again in heated passion, Gabe tangling his hands in his partner’s hair, pressing deeply into the kiss as their tongues intertwined. The cowboy’s hands moved quickly upon Gabe’s body with light, teasing touches. He made sure to pause at his nipples, giving them a few flicks and such before breaking their kiss to suck, lick, and softly bite them. 

Gabe was melting under the man’s touch, squirming around slightly from his affection. Pulling on Jesse’s hair, his hips thrust upwards into the cowboy’s chest, a moan escaping from parted lips. His action caused Jesse to pause for a moment before placing kisses down his partner’s chest and stomach, fingers playing with the top of Gabe’s pants. Jesse began rubbing his cheek against the warm bulge before him, humming softly, his own pants becoming overwhelmingly annoying as his own dick throbbed inside.

Making eye contact with Gabe to get permission, Jesse decided to be extremely extra and gripped the zipper to the man’s fly with his teeth, pulling it down slowly as his chin pressed down into the warm bulge below. His hands moved quickly to pull off Gabe’s pants and boxers, his partner’s semi-hard dick sitting freely in front of him. Smirking, Jesse grasped it with his flesh hand, giving it a few quick pumps before running his tongue up the sides as well as underneath, each lick ending with a swirl around the tip. Within no time, Gabe was hard. Jesse took that as a compliment, taking the tip of his partner’s dick in his mouth before moving up and down, slowly increasing in speed.

Gabe watched his partner with lust-filled eyes, hips bucking into the loving touches as Jesse’s mouth gave his dick attention. Digging his fingers into his partner’s hair, pulling slightly, Gabe let out a hearty moan. “Jesse, I swear to fucking God...” he mumbled, trying to pull himself up to pull the other close to him with fierce intent. Jesse went willingly, mouth popping off of the hard dick as he moved to roughly kiss Gabe, the taste of each other mingling in their mouths.

Quickly, Gabe ripped Jesse’s pants off, wasting no time jerking his partner’s dick. His other hand wrapped around the front of his partner’s neck, squeezing just enough as to not make him lose consciousness but to please that kinky cowboy. Pushing him backwards and down into the bed, Gabe smirked while moving to give his boyfriend a blowjob in return. Warm tongue swirling around his tip, Jesse moaned aloud, smirking down at his partner as his hips bucked up into Gabe’s mouth to press his dick in further.

Gabe began bobbing his head up and down, giving Jesse’s dick some well-deserved love. Occasionally he’d drag his teeth lightly up his shaft, moving his hand from the bottom of Jesse’s dick to play with his balls, fingers digging into the cowboy’s neck. After a minute or so more of his mouth on his dick, Gabe gave one last slow, hard suck up it before releasing it from his mouth, pulling Jesse to him to press into another hungry, lustful kiss. 

Smirking, Jesse bit onto Gabe’s lower lip for a moment, moving his metal arm to push the man back into the bed. He kneeled in front of him, pushing his hair back before crawling away to grab some lube from the drawer next to the bed, directly under his own alarm clock. Moving back to his partner, Jesse popped open the container of lube, squirting some on his flesh fingers before working on Gabe’s entrance. He started with one finger, slowly moving onto two, then three.

Gabe lay there watching his partner intensely, squirming as the cold lube met his skin. Feeling the cowboy working his way inside, fingers wiggling and moving in and out, he bit his lip to stifle a moan, his cock twitching with every push inside, leaking precum. Jesse noticed this and made it a point to lick only the parts where the precum existed, teasing his partner. When Jesse had three fingers in, he spread them inside to make sure Gabe was ready, watching the pleasure wash over his partner’s face.

Pausing, Jesse removed his fingers from Gabe’s entrance, sliding one into his partner’s mouth with a hearty chuckle, pressing it into his tongue while Gabe sucked. After a moment, he removed it, quickly opening the lube again to spread some on his dick. Giving it a few eager pumps before positioning himself at Gabe’s ass, he looked up to his man for the okay, rubbing the tip against his entrance eagerly.

As Gabe nodded, Jesse began entering him, starting with slow thrusts as he meticulously increased his speed and depth. His hands moved up Gabe’s body with soft, teasing touches, the flesh one resting on his hip while the metal one held his hands down above his head. His fingers dug into Gabe’s hip, thrusts growing in intensity as they both let out small moans at each thrust. Jesse’s forehead glistened from sweat, his hair falling and covering his flushed face.

Gabe was staring Jesse down until his partner leaned over to push into a lust filled kiss, both of their eyes heavy-lidded accompanied with a smile. Hungrily, their tongues danced between their mouths, breathing labored and heavy. Jesse was purposefully ignoring Gabe’s aching cock between them, glancing down as it twitched with pleasure. Trying to say words would be useless right now, as neither of them could get anything out besides the periodic moans.

Soon, Jesse was reaching his limit. His hips were moving as quickly as they could, the pressure building inside of him. He felt Gabe tightening around him, and Jesse’s automatic response was to moan into his mouth, biting down on his partner’s lower lip as he thrust one final time, exploding into the depths of his boy’s ass. At this point, he released Gabe’s arms and moved to fiercely pump his partner’s dick a few times to get him to cum. Gabe moaned loudly under the well-needed touches, hips bucking forward a few times before cum exploded from his dick all over Jesse’s chest. 

Jesse smirked, his own dick still buried in Gabe’s ass. He pulled his partner up into a passionate kiss, then pushing his head down to lick his own cum off the cowboy’s chest. Their breathing was beginning to settle back down again, and Jesse slowly removed his cock. Pulling Gabe up onto his lap, he placed many soft kisses on his lips, cheeks, and down his neck. 

“I love you,” the cowboy muttered in his usual drawl, placing a loving kiss on Gabe’s lips as he held his face in both hands. Every day he fell more in love with this man, regardless of the events of the day, and he honestly hoped he would be able to spend the rest of time with him. Nobody made him happier.

Gabe couldn't help but smile into the kiss, pressing into the cowboy’s caress. “I...love you too,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Jesse’s as he let out a soft sigh, hands moving to rest on his partner’s hips, thumbs rubbing in small circles. No matter what, Jesse always made his day better. He wouldn't have it any other way. 

The duo sat still for a moment before Jesse pulled Gabe down to cuddle naked, pulling up the covers as they prepared for a solid nap to carry them over until their next escapade.


End file.
